In computer software, a dashboard typically refers to a user interface that includes different types of information, which may be graphics-based, text-based, or a mixture of both. The dashboard provides an overview of information, which is helpful for a user to get a quick, holistic understanding of the situation and then make decisions accordingly. In order to organize the different types of information effectively, the dashboard is often divided into multiple zones, each zone designated for a particular type of information. There is no overlap between different zones to prevent information within one zone from being covered by a different zone. However, this approach may result in a less efficient use of the space on the dashboard if a particular zone has a lot of empty space not occupied by any information.